militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BRP Dioscoro Papa (PC-381)
|Ship name=BRP Dioscoro Papa (PC-381) |Ship operator=Philippine Navy |Ship builder=Trinity-Equitable Shipyards, New Orleans, USA |Ship ordered=March 1993 |Ship acquired=25 April 1995''Shipbuildinghistory.com Equitable Shipyards, New Orleans LA |Ship commissioned=1 June 1995 |Ship reclassified=April 2016: from PG-381 to PC-381 |Ship status= }} |module2= Saunders, Stephen: Jane's Fighting Ships 107th Edition 2004-2005. Jane's Information Group Ltd, 2004. |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship propulsion= * 2 × 1,400 bhp Detroit 16V-92TA Diesel Engines * 2 × 35-kW Diesel generators * 2 shafts |Ship speed= maximum |Ship range= at |Ship boats=4-meter rigid inflatable boat at aft |Ship complement=12 |Ship sensors=* Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 Navigation / Surface Search Radar |Ship armament=* 1 × Mk.38 Mod.0 Bushmaster 25mm chain gun * 4 × Mk.26 M2HB Browning 12.7 mm/50-cal. GP machine guns * 2 × M60 7.62 mm/30-cal. GP machine guns }} }} The BRP Dioscoro Papa (PC-381) is the eleventh ship of the ''Jose Andrada'' class coastal patrol boats of the Philippine Navy. It is part of the second batch of its class ordered through US Foreign Military Sales (FMS) in 1993, and was commissioned with the Philippine Navy on 1 June 1995.GlobalSecurity.org PG Jose Andrada Class.''Manokski's ORBAT @ Hueybravo. Jose Andrada class page. It was initially designated as Fast Patrol Craft, and was numbered "DF-381", but later on was re-designated as a Patrol Gunboat, and was finally re-numbered as "PG-381". Another round of reclassification was made in April 2016, which re-designated the patrol gunboat as the coastal patrol craft "PC-381". Technical Details The ship was built to US Coast Guard standards with aluminium hull and superstructure. She is powered by two Detroit Diesel 16V-92TA Diesel Engines with a combined power of around 2,800 hp driving two propellers for a maximum speed of . Maximum range is at , or alternatively at . The ship originally designed to carry one bow Mk.3 40 mm gun, one 81 mm mortar aft, and four 12.7 mm/50 calibre machine guns. Instead, she is armed with one 25mm Bushmaster chain gun on Mk.38 Mod.0 mount, four M2HB Browning 12.7 mm/50 calibre machine guns on Mk.26 mounts, with two positioned forward and two aft; and two M60 7.62 mm/30 caliber machine guns, both mounted amidships. The ship can carry 4,000 rounds of 12.7 mm and 2,000 rounds of 7.62 mm A large "Big Eyes" binocular is also carried on tripod mounts, one on the forecastle and one just above the mast. As part of the second batch (PG-379 to PG-395), it is equipped with Mk.38 Mod.0 M242 Bushmaster 25mm chain gun that the first batch of ships do not carry.''AFP Materiel Technical Specification Archives - PN Light Surface Warships Andrada (Halter 78) class Coastal Patrol Craft (24) She is equipped with a Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 surface search and navigation radar but with a smaller antenna as those used in bigger Philippine Navy ships. Like all other Philippine Navy ship, she was installed with the Philippine Navy Vessel Tracking System (VTS) by the Naval Sea Systems Command. A 4-meter rigid inflatable boat powered by a 40-hp outboard motor is stowed amidships.Wertheim, Eric: ''The Naval Institute Guide to Combat Fleets of the World 15th Edition, page 553. Naval Institute Press, 2007. Notable Deployments On May 11, 2016, the BRP Dioscoro Papa towed back to safety to Tawi-Tawi the M/L Rabson. The M/L Rabson was carrying 120 passengers who had been to Sitangkai town for the elections when it suffered engine trouble, and had been stranded for more than three hours when the BRP Dioscoro Papa found it."Navy Assists Stranded Vessel in Tawi-Tawi" In May 2018, the BRP Dioscoro Papa participated in the Third Combined Maritime Security Activity with the Royal Australian Navy (RAN) along with the [[BRP General Mariano Alvarez (PS-38)|BRP General Mariano Alvarez (PS-38)]], [[BRP Anastacio Cacayorin (PC-381)|BRP Anastacio Cacayorin (PC-381)]], [[BRP Cebu (PS-28)|BRP Cebu (PS-28)]] and [[BRP Filipino Flojo (PC-386)|BRP Filipino Flojo (PC-386)]]. The RAN sent the vessels [[HMAS Albany (ACPB 86)|HMAS Albany (ACPB 86)]] and [[HMAS Glenelg (ACPB 96)|HMAS Glenelg (ACPB 96)]] for the exercise."RP, Australia Up for Another Maritime Security Activity" Footnotes References External links * Philippine Navy Official website * Philippine Fleet Official Website * Philippine Defense Forum Category:Patrol vessels of the Philippine Navy Category:1995 ships